ºººSueño con tu amor Isis&Sethººº
by DarkMoon-Isis
Summary: Isis está enamorada de Seth, pero éste no le corresponde, será Isis capaz de... mejor entren!
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, este es mi segundo fic, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal, es mi primer Fanfic Romance/Tragedy... es de mi segunda pareja favorita Seth&Isis o Seto e Ishizu, pero preferí hacerla en el antiguo Egipto, también espero que les guste mucho... y me dejen reviews! jeje es que soy usuario nuevo y se escucha bonito decir por primera vez "Déjenme Reviews"... Acepto, críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos! de todo!

**Género: **Romance/Tragedy

**Pareja: **Seth&Isis

**Extras: **Un poquititititititititito de Lemon (ni tanto jeje)

**Aclaración: **Pensamientos..."Diálogos"

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es sólo mi mayor fuerza de inspiración

_**FanFic dedicado a todos los lectores...**_

_**Cap.1: "Realmente eres tú?"**_

**oooTú amor me hace bien Seth&Isisooo**

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba el inmenso de todo "Egipto", en el palacio del actual Faraón Atem, "aparentemente" encontramos a todos durmiendo, a excepción de dos sacerdotes...

**o En una habitación o**

_Por qué tan de repente estos pensamientos? _- Se preguntaba la sacerdotiza Isis, al parecer algo la inquietaba... _Es algo difícil de asimilar_

Después de perderse en sus pensamientos fue por un vaso de agua...Mientras bajaba las muy bien formadas escaleras del palacio, sus pensamientos le retumbaban cada vez más y más, los guardianes la veían algo extrañados, trataba de ocultar su angustia, pero era muy obvia, sin embargo los guardianes eran sólo eso, así que no estaban en posición de preguntarle que era lo que ocurría con ella.

Fue por su vaso de agua, ahora se dirigía hacia su habitación, dio el último suspiro del día estaba determinaba a irse a dormir, ya estaba cansada de pensar tanto...abría lentamente el pestillo de la puerta, cuando de repente...

-"Qué hace?" - Decía la ojiazul al sentir una mano rodear su tan perfecta cintura...luego se volteó para ver a la persona... "Sacerdote Seth, pero..."

- "Shhh...no hables"- Decía, mientras le colocaba el dedo índice en los labios de la morena.

- "Qué está haciendo? Nos pueden ver" - Decía algo confundida

- "Al fin solos mi diosa"

- "Seth...yo..." - Las palabras de la sacerdotiza fueron cortadas por un apasionado beso por parte de Seth, ella no podía creerlo, dejó caer el dichoso vaso de agua y rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sacerdote y fue correspondiendo lentamente al beso de él, los labios del sacerdote dejaron de besar los de la morena, ahora recorrían el cuello de la ojiazul...si... esos pensamientos, esa angustia tenía un sólo nombre...Seth

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Bueno esta es la pequeña introducción de mi fic, espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios por medio de un review! Yo soy DarkMoon-Isis y nos vemos en la próxima amigos!...


	2. Las cosas como son

Hola amigos muchas gracias por los reviews! disculpen por no respondersélos rápido, pero estoy con el tiempo contado en el cyber, y a penas me dio tiempo para subir el capítulo... en la próxima les traigo las respuestas MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! espero no defraudarlos con mi fic...

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece es sólo mi mayor fuerza de inspiración...**_

**Cap. 2..."Las cosas como son" **

- "Vamos mi diosa, no lo prolongemos más" -Decía con una lujuria incontrolable el Sacerdote

- "No Seth, hacemos mal, lo nuestro es imposible...además, que hay de..."

- "No creas que no me di cuenta... me correspondiste, no hacemos mal, me encantas, te deseo sólo para mí...ella no importa ahora" - Diciendo esto no esperó en volver a probar el dulce néctar que había en los labios de la sacerdotiza; la cargó levemente y sin dejar el placer de besarla, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la ojiazul y por fin entraron, ahora no habían testigos, nadie más que las paredes, sólo cabían los besos, caricias, las sensaciónes, el placer de dos almas que querían fusionarse en una...Ahí estaban dos cuerpos hipnotizados por el amor, por el deseo...

- "No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto" - Decía Seth, mientras despojaba a la sacerdotiza de sus tan delicadas prendas

- "Seth... espera, No crees que vamos muy a prisa?"

- "De verás piensas eso? Pues yo creo que vamos muy despacio- Y diciendo eso colocó su boca en el cuello de la morena, haciendo que ésta lance unos pequeños gemidos llenos de placer, las manos del sacerdote recorrían suavemente los muslos de la ojiazul... de repente... La sacerdotiza se despertó con la respiración muy acelerada, y revisando cuidadosamente a su alrededor para percatarse que que todo era solamente eso...un sueño

_-Isis, por Ra! en que piensas? _- Se reprochaba asimisma, se levantó y camino hacia el balcón de su habitación, la luz de la luna se colapsaba con el color de los brillantes ojos de la sacerdotiza, menos mal que todo fue un sueño, ya le parecía bastante tonto que el Sacerdote se fijará en ella sabiendo que el corazón del mismo ya tenía una DUEÑA y nadie más que Kisara...

**Continuará...**

Espero que les siga gustando mi historia y que no se aburran...lamento que las continuaciones sean cortas, pero recién empiezo a hacer con esta clase de fic, espero no defraudarlos y no se olviden de mis reviews! Arigatou!

DarkMoon-Isis...


End file.
